


Dreams of Something Nice

by Scrabbles



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жарким луизианским летом Питеру снится дом посреди заснеженного леса, где он еще ребенком единственный раз в жизни встретил подобных Роману. На этот раз здесь его поджидает кое-кто другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Скарсгарды очень хорошо смотрятся на снегу : ))

В Луизиане все совсем не так, как в Пенсильвании, но Питер привык быстро. Маленький одноэтажный домик, изрядно подпорченный наводнением, послужил отличным убежищем на ночь. Разложив потрепанную карту на покрытом толстым слоем пыли столе, мать с сыном решили, что дальше бежать бессмысленно, и стали обживать заброшенное жилище. Питер соорудил алтарь с фотографией Николая и статуэткой Ганеши, сложил одежду в тумбочку возле узкой железной кровати и повесил гамак во дворе. На этом мероприятия по облагораживанию нового дома для него закончились. Исследовать территорию вокруг он собирался в ближайшее полнолуние – волком.

На самом деле маленькое домашнее святилище не принадлежало ни одному богу. Так, немного цыганской магии, чтобы приманить удачу и уберечься от потерь и невзгод. Но ничейный алтарь - алтарь всем богам, как и ключ от всех дверей, - очень опасная штука. Рядом с ним мечтать, строить планы и видеть сны нужно осторожно, потому что слишком велика опасность того, что тайные желания сбудутся.

Июльские ночи здесь были сущим адом. Питер лежал в гамаке, изнывая от жары и резких, удушающих запахов болота. Мысли роились в голове, как туча надоедливых комаров. Высоко надо головой сквозь сплетение ветвей проглядывало звездное небо. Южное лето липло к коже, насквозь пропитывая тревожной, на грани бреда, дремотой. Хотелось обратиться, нырнуть, как в ледяной водоем, в заснеженный лес и бежать, бежать, бежать, пока хватит сил. Петлять между сугробами, принюхиваться, всматриваться в черно-белую неподвижность вокруг, сбивать с низко нависших еловых ветвей пушистые хлопья. Освободиться от оков человечности и на время забыть обо всем…

Лапы ступали по снегу мягко и неслышно, запахи зимнего леса будоражили и манили. Извилистая тропинка вывела на круглую поляну, посреди которой возвышалось сломанное дерево с треснувшим стволом и свисающими до земли ветками. Волк вспомнил, что был уже здесь когда-то. Теперь оставалось только идти по следу, повторяя знакомый маршрут, и чутье безошибочно приведет его к цели.

Дом в лесу ничуть не изменился: толстый слой снега на крыше, занесенные и еще не очищенные после метели окна, деревянная терраса и ведущие к ней ступеньки. На маленьком столике – открытая бутылка дорогого французского вина и два бокала. В обоих рубином горит изысканное угощение.

Только вот хозяев сегодня нет. Обнаженные мужчина и женщины, которых он встретил здесь ребенком, исчезли без следа. Вместо них на террасе стоит Роман и с легкой усмешкой смотрит на Питера. На нем нет одежды – кожа светится белизной на фоне свежего снега. Холод, кажется, совсем не беспокоит его. 

Питер знает почему. Просто Роман стал таким же, как хозяева этого дома. Умер и вернулся тем, кем ему всегда было предназначено стать, – нечеловеком. Питер не уследил, не уберег, бросил на произвол судьбы. Судьбы, которая неизбежно бы настигла Романа, потому что у того никогда не было выбора. Сейчас Питеру это кажется очень слабым и фальшивым оправданием, и вина тисками сжимает сердце.

Роман берет бокалы и спускается с террасы. Босые ноги по щиколотку утопают в нетронутом снегу. Длинные пальцы искусно поддерживают тяжелый хрусталь, в котором плещется темная жидкость.

Питер сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы, подается назад и понимает, что тот самый, особенный взгляд Романа развеял цыганские чары, и он снова просто человек. Голый, стремительно немеющий от холода и беззащитный перед бывшим другом, которому не нужно обращаться, чтобы стать чудовищем.

Роман останавливается на расстоянии удара и с улыбкой подает бокал. 

Питер протягивает руку, неловко сжимает хрусталь замерзшими пальцами.

У Романа ярко-красные, будто испачканные кровью губы. Зеленые гипнотические глаза кажутся темными на бледном лице, бездонными и прозрачными, мертвыми. Прядь волос небрежно падает на лоб, и эта единственная деталь напоминает Питеру, что перед ним – живое существо, а не вытесанная изо льда статуя.

\- Ты пришел ко мне, - удовлетворенно подмечает Роман. Он наклоняет голову и рассматривает оборотня с восторженностью ребенка, получившего, наконец, в подарок давно желанную игрушку. 

\- Где лисица? – спрашивает Питер, стуча зубами. 

\- Что? – Роман удивленно поднимает бровь и чуть больше становится похож на человека.

\- Здесь была лисица. Со сломанной лапой. В капкане. Куда ты ее дел? 

\- Пит, ты о чем? Не было тут никакой лисицы, – упырь смеется, показывая клыки, и Питер проливает вино. На белом снегу между нелюдями расцветает кроваво-красная линия.

\- Какого черта ты опять делаешь в моих снах?

\- Это не я в твоих, это ты в моих. Сам посуди, зачем мне ставить ловушки на лис, когда у меня есть волк? И заметь, ты пришел сам, - Роман залпом выпивает вино и салютует оборотню пустым бокалом.

\- По собственной доброй и свободной воле, - горько усмехается Питер.

Зубья капкана захлопнулись еще в тот момент, когда он впервые увидел этого странного высокого парня на школьном дворе и поверил в их безумную, невозможную связь.

\- По-другому и быть не может, - серьезно соглашается Роман. – Я ведь всегда получаю то, что хочу.


End file.
